


Saiyans of Universe 7

by KathyPrior42



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Planet Vegeta, Saiyans, king vegeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42





	Saiyans of Universe 7

King Vegeta proudly strode down the center of the vast birthing chamber not too far from the palace. Scientists, engineers, and caretakers, all wearing white robes, paced back and forth in front of the rows of giant test tubes. Some took notes on clipboards, while others checked for vitals from the floating Saiyan infants inside the tubes. The majority of the tubes glowed with a faint beige light.   
Among the area, somewhere in the birthing chamber, several of the Saiyan’s names were already listed in shape format in the Saiyan language. On a computer screen and a list on the wall, was a list of all the known Saiyans, in Saiyajin, Japanese and English:

Total: 25 +  
King Vegeta III  
Queen Cassava III  
Prince Vegeta IV

Bardock: Low class Status: Warrior  
Beets – Status: Mid class. Occupation: Pilot   
Borgos – Occupation: Bardock’s Planet Elite Force  
Broly – Status: Saiyan with abnormally high power level of 10,000  
Fasha – Bardock’s Planet Elite Force  
Gine – Status: Low class. Mother of Raditz and Kakarot.  
Kakarot – Status: Low class, son of Bardock and Gine  
Leek – Occupation: Bardock’s Planet Elite Force  
Majordomo – Serves the House of Vegeta  
Moroko – Status: Mid class. Occupation: Scientist.  
Nappa: Status: Mid class. Occupation: General  
Nion - Status: Mid class. Occupation: Scientist  
Onio –   
Paragus – Status: Mid class. Occupation: Soldier, father of Broly  
Raditz – Status: Low class. Occupation: Soldier, brother of Kakarot  
Scarface Panupkin -   
Shorty Brocco -   
Shugesh Panbukin – Occupation: Bardock’s Elite Force  
Tarble – Status: Royalty. Occupation: Warrior and brother of Prince Vegeta. Sent away.  
Taro – Status: Working class. Occupation: Soldier  
Tora Toma – Occupation: Bardock’s Elite Force  
Turles - Status: Low Class. Occupation: space pirate, outcast  
Zorn - Status: Elite. Occupation: subject of King Vegeta and guard

Historical Saiyans:  
Cunber: Yamoshi’s rival  
Giblet: evil Saiyan in red  
Shallot: Time traveling Saiyan  
Skwash: Leader of an ancient tournament  
Yamoshi: First Super Saiyan God and individual capable of reaching Super Saiyan

Several other (non canon) names not mentioned on the list were: Orack, Sumera, Retro, Broccolia, Lettus, Pinach, Carrotta, and one infant in a dark corner without a name. Kakarot’s pod was safely in Bardock’s home with Gine, while Raditz was old enough to be out of his. King Vegeta, however, wasn’t interested in the likes of the non-elite. Beaming with pride, he walked up the steps and gazed into the red test tube that contained his infant son, Vegeta.   
The young Vegeta had black spiky hair, just like his father. King Vegeta’s wife, Cassava, walked over and also stared lovingly at their child. Vegeta’s brown tail swished back and forth in the water, and though his eyes were currently closed, it was like he was already itching to fight.   
“Look how big he’s grown!” King Vegeta exclaimed, a smile forming under a dark beard and mustache. King Vegeta was dressed in Saiyan armor, wore a gold crow on his head and a long red cape attached to his back. Cassava also wore a crown, though it was silver with a row of pearls at the top. She wore a brilliant blue dress and gold rings on her fingers. Like her husband, her eyes were dark, hair was thick and black and the red trident symbol of the royal family was etched onto her clothing.   
King Vegeta walked up to the incubator and spread out his arms. “My son, you are my pride and joy! You are truly gifted! That monster Frieza won’t be the one to rule the universe…it shall be you!”  
He placed his hand on the glass near Vegeta’s face.   
“I can’t wait to see you grow up!” he said.  
“Sleep well, my son,” added Cassava.  
King Vegeta and his wife walked down the stairs, scientists following behind them. The ruler walked past the other pods, these ones bathed in green light. He glanced at another Saiyan in a pod tinted with green light with an oxygen mask over his mouth.  
“Who is this?”  
Queen Cassava crossed her arms and stared curiously at the Saiyan infant. King Vegeta turned to his men. “What is he doing inside a special capsule?”  
One of the scientists held up a green scouter up toward the glass. “This is Broly, the son of Colonel Paragus,” he said.   
“What is the meaning of this?!” the king demanded. “The incubation chamber is supposed to be for the future Saiyan elite!”  
“Yes well,” began one of the men. “They say Broly has extraordinary potential.”  
“You mean he’s as gifted as my son?!”  
“Y-yes sir,” stuttered the man. “The researchers said that his power level is higher than even the prince.”  
“That is impossible!”  
“Broly’s potential is quite substantial,” stated a woman scientist, holding a white device in front of her.  
One of the men added, “With training, he can grow into a magnificent warrior and become a major asset for our army. He could even become a legendary Super Saiyan!”  
“ENOUGH!” King Vegeta bellowed, stunning his subjects into silence. “The so called Super Saiyan is nothing but a myth! I cannot allow anyone to become a threat to the Vegeta bloodline. If he can’t control his power, he could become a danger to us all. That is a risk that must not be taken.”  
“But sire…”  
“I say no more,” King Vegeta stated. He turned to his guards. “Send the infant Broly to the dissolute planet Vampa.”  
“At once, sire,” said the guard, leaning his fist lightly against his heart in salute. Three guards carefully detached Broly’s incubation tube, dried the baby off and put him in a white space pod to be sent away.

The white metallic lizard walked over to the computer screen and observed the list and data of the Saiyan infants.  
“Hmm. Many of these little monkeys don’t seem very impressive. Though your son would be of great use very soon. It seems that he has the potential to be even more powerful than his own father.”  
King Vegeta went silent. A mixture of pride and jealousy raged through his head. “You honestly think you can just take my son away and do with him as you please? It is my and Cassava’s responsibility to raise him to be a proper prince and warrior.”  
“I’ll have you know that though the young prince is part of the royal family, he is just as much of a worker as the rest of the Galactic Army members. Due to his high level of power, he will be a great asset when it comes to conjuring other worlds in my name.”  
“If you harm my son, I swear, Lord Frieza I’ll…”  
“You’ll do what, exactly?” He crossed his arms. “Remember, I am your boss and though you may be king, my power level is far superior to yours. You won’t want me to test out my abilities on more of your elite soldiers, would you?”  
King Vegeta seethed as Frieza smirked in victory. “No, my Lord.”  
“Well, in that case, this conversation is finished.”


End file.
